Goku's Bizzare Day
by Thundergryphon
Summary: Goku has a very unusual day


Goku's Bizzare Day  
Note: This tells what happened to Goku while Vegeta was a cat  
(If you want to know what that was about, check out my other story,  
"Vegeta's Bizzare Day")  
  
Author's Note: I apologize in advance to anyone who shops at  
Value City. It is a great store, and it has great bargins. I go there   
sometimes, but I needed a cheap store to use in my story. So again,   
sorry!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need this? I don't own anything or make $   
off of it!!!! I also don't own the celebs I mention!  
  
Goku sighed as he walked along the path in the forest. He was sick   
of doing the same thing everyday. Saving the world was getting  
boaring. Goku wanted to do something exciting and unusual. Just  
then, a magican appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, you look sad."  
"Well, I'm just board of the same old thing. I want to do something   
unusual." "Hmmm, I have an idea," the magicin said. "What is it?"  
"We can go to this contest I know of. It's the 'Make a fool of   
yourself' contest. Wadaya think?" Goku thought for a minute. "Well,  
it sounds unusual, sure!" "Alright, follow me." They started out of  
the woods.Uhh, where are we going?" "Patience, we'll br there   
soon."  
  
*************************  
  
"We're here!" They were in front of a big store. "What is this place?"  
"It's Value City, the cheapest store around." "Why exactly are we  
here?" "Just wait and see." As they entered, they were almost hit by  
a stampede running for a sale in the food isle. The two of them went  
ti the womens section of the clothes. "Pick out anything you want,   
and I'll pay." "Wait a sec, if you're a magician why don't you just   
make stuff appear out of nowhere?" "Who said I was a good   
magican? The only thing I can do is make rabbits appear out of  
my hat. My brother is a fairy and he can do better tricks then I can."  
"Can you make a rabbit appear now?" "No," screamed the   
magican. "Just pick out something!!"  
  
**********************  
  
3 hours later they finally walked out of the store. Goku had picked   
out a pretty pink dress and a foam frog hat. "Great," said the   
magican, "just put these on and we'll bo off to the contest." After  
a few minutes they started off. They arrived at the fair ground not   
to lonf after. "Okay, let's get you signed up." They walked over to   
the sign-up booth. After regestering the magican told Goku what  
he should do during the contest, then he took a seat.  
  
*********************  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 'Make a fool of yourself  
contest'. I am Regis Phillbin and I'll be the announcer for this   
contest. Lets meet our first contestant, Alex Trebek!" The crowd  
applauses. "Welcome Alex! Alex will be performing an interpretive  
dance with his 2 dogs and fish."  
  
Goku waited nervoulsy backstage. He was number 3. After Alex was  
Leo DiCaprio, who was going to do his mime act. After what   
seemed like forever Goku heard,"Thank you Leo. Well, let's   
welcome out next contestant, Goku!" The audience applauded.  
"Goku will sing and dance." Goku walked out on the stage, recieving   
many snickers when people saw him in his dress. The music started.  
Goku started singing,"Macho macho man, I want to be a macho   
man!" He started dancing around while singing. The audience   
laughed histerically. The magican was also laughing very hard.   
After Goku was finished he left the stage. The rest of the contest   
went on. The magican mey Goku backstage. "Was I good?" "You  
were excellent! It might be a little hard to beat Alex Trebek, but  
you killed the compition!!" "You think?" "Yeah, they're announcing   
the winner right now, let's listen."  
  
***********************  
"Thanks to everyone who came and who competed," Regis said over  
the speakers. "Now, let's find out who our winner is." The judges  
hand him an envolpe. "Our runner-up is....Alex Trebek!!!!!" The   
crowd applauses loudly. "Now the big moment. Our winner is.......  
Goku!!!!!!" The crowd applauses again. "I won I won I won!!!" Goku  
started jumping up and down. "Well don't just stand there, go get   
your prize," excvalimed the magican. Goku ran to claim his trophey.  
  
***********************  
"Well, did you have fun?" "Yes I did." Goku was very happy. "Well,  
I better get going, my brother and I have plans." "I better leave too,  
Chichi gets angry when I'm late." "Bye." "Bye." Goku ran home, he  
had so much to tell Chichi.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
